


Rays Of Violet

by carolinecrane



Category: Brink! (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/258368">Crown of Gold</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rays Of Violet

Three weeks. Three weeks since Peter kissed him in his garage, and since then they'd been hanging out even more than they did before Brink almost ruined everything. They skated whenever they could, hung out with Gabbie when she wasn't busy with Boomer – they even washed dogs together. It was normal – just like old times. The only difference was that now he could lean over and kiss Peter whenever he wanted – when they were alone, anyway – and he didn't have to worry that it was going to cost him his best friend.

He wasn't surprised that Peter meant it when he offered to help Brink pay off their debt, but he was kind of surprised Peter stuck with it after the first few days. He was glad, though, because it meant spending time together, and Brink had missed that. He missed Gabbie and Jordi too, but with Peter…it was different, new and a little scary but definitely cool. And okay, part of it was the charge in the air whenever they were together, but mostly it was because he had his best friend back. Only it was more than that now, and he knew it was only a matter of time before the others noticed something.

So far Gabbie was too busy denying that Boomer was her boyfriend to pay attention to what they were doing, and Jordi had been grounded for three weeks so he hadn't had a chance to notice, but Brink knew better than to think that would last forever. Eventually they were going to figure it out – maybe not everything, but sooner or later they'd notice the way he looked for excuses to touch Peter, and then everything would change.

Maybe even today, because Jordi was finally off restriction and they were all supposed to meet at the skate park. It had been so long since they all skated together that it felt kind of weird to be meeting everybody again, but Brink was looking forward to it. He was, because even though it meant less time alone with Peter, it would be nice for things to get back to normal.

As normal as they could be, anyway. When he reached the skate park on Saturday morning he caught a glimpse of Peter, grinning unconsciously at the sight of dark hair and pale skin. He expected to find Peter already skating, or maybe talking to Gabbie, but he didn't expect to find the other boy standing behind the half-pipe, craning his neck to see around the edge.

Brink skated over to the ramp, stopping next to Peter and reaching out to tap the other boy on the shoulder. "Dude, what are you doing?"

Peter jumped and Brink reached out to steady him, laughing softly at his wide-eyed expression. "Man, don't sneak up on people. And keep your voice down or they'll hear us."

"Who?" Brink asked, but he was already leaning around Peter to catch a glimpse of whatever he was looking at. He wasn't surprised to find Gabbie and Boomer sitting on the edge of the ramp. Gabbie must have been putting on her skates when Boomer found her, because she had one on and the other was still on the ground next to the ramp. He was pretty sure she'd forgotten all about skating, though, because she was leaning into Boomer and he was kissing her like he needed Gabbie to breathe.

"Dude."

"No kidding."

"How long's that been going on?" Brink asked, gaze still fixed on Gabbie and...oh, man, he didn't need to see that. He straightened up and focused on Peter instead, willing himself not to blush at the unwanted memory of Boomer's hands where he was pretty sure they shouldn't be.

"Since I got here. Kinda surprising, I wouldn't think Gabbie would go for that stuff in public."

Brink was just as surprised, because Gabbie had spent the past three weeks denying she was even dating Boomer, and now they were making out right out in the open where anyone could see. And from the looks of things it wasn't the first time, which made Brink wonder exactly what else Gabbie wasn't telling them. Still, he couldn't help being a little jealous, because Gabbie and Boomer _could_ make out anywhere they wanted, and as long as her parents didn't catch her nobody would say anything.

"What, are you jealous?"

He could tell it was supposed to be a joke, but Peter had never been very good at hiding when he was mad about something, so Brink heard the edge in his voice. "Of Boomer? Come on, man."

"Hey, you could be jealous of Gabbie."

They didn't talk about it much, but whenever it came up Brink got the feeling that something about his time with Team X-Blades bothered Peter. Something more than just blowing off his friends because he needed the money, and for the first time Brink thought he might get what it was. In a way it was kind of flattering, and he found himself grinning and leaning in a little closer. It was dangerous considering they were right out in the open, but it was still early and nobody was around yet.

"I'm not jealous of anybody," Brink said, although it wasn't entirely true. He was a little jealous that Gabbie and Boomer could hold hands or kiss or even just sit too close together without getting weird looks. And he'd never been any good at playing by the rules, so maybe that was what made him lean in and press a kiss to the corner of Peter's mouth. It was quick, over almost before it started, and when he pulled back Peter looked a little stunned.

He knew he should quit while he was ahead, but shock had always looked good on Peter, so he found himself leaning in again, fitting their mouths together this time for a slow kiss. They'd done this before, but not nearly often enough because their families were always around their houses and it was hard to find time to be alone. Even the back of the movie theater wasn't really dark enough to hide them if someone looked, and it wasn't like they could make out in the stockroom at Pup'n'Suds.

Not that he'd never thought about it before, but they still had a long way to go to pay off the rest of their equipment and he didn't really want to get fired and have to explain that one to his dad. This, though...this was worth it, worth the risk of getting caught kissing his best friend. It was even worth getting caught by Val, because Peter's hand was resting on his hip and he was leaning into Brink, lips parted and making needy little noises in the back of his throat.

If his whole family wasn't home Brink might even suggest they blow off skating and go back to his house, because as much as the thought scared him he really wanted to get Peter alone. Judging by the way Peter was pressed against him, hands fisted in Brink's shirt to pull him closer, Brink was pretty sure he'd go along with it. His mind raced as he tried to come up with a place where they wouldn't be interrupted, because Gabbie and Boomer hadn't noticed them yet, but it was only a matter of time before the skate park started to fill up.

As soon as he thought it he heard the sound of wheels scraping against pavement, and he pulled away from Peter just in time to hear a breathless _oh my God_ from behind them. It took a second or two for Peter to process the sound, but when he did he let go of Brink's shirt and rolled backwards, colliding with the ramp support. Brink winced at the sound of Peter's elbow cracking against wood, glancing behind him to make sure Peter was okay before he turned to face Jordi.

Their friend was still staring, mouth half-open and eyes wide like he'd just seen a ghost. Only this was worse, because now they were going to have to tell Gabbie too, and if their friends couldn't handle it everything would change. For a long time he just wanted everything to go back to the way it was before, but now...now he wasn't sure if he could go back to being just friends with Peter, even if it meant saving their friendships with Gabbie and Jordi.

"Jesus, I'm gone for three weeks and this is what happens?"

"We were gonna tell you..." Peter this time, and that was news to Brink. He glanced back at the other boy, still rubbing his elbow absently as he watched Jordi. When he realized Brink was looking at him Peter glanced over, shrugging almost imperceptibly. And Brink couldn't help grinning at that, because it made him feel a little better to know that Peter was making this up as he went along.

"What...when..."

"Jordi, man, take a breath," Brink said, skating a little closer to the other boy. "It's only been a few weeks. It's not like we've been hiding anything, it just sort of...happened, you know?"

"And when did that 'just sort of happen'?" Jordi asked, gesturing toward the half-pipe where Gabbie and Boomer were still sitting pressed together, giggling over some private joke.

Brink shrugged and turned back to Jordi, flashing his most charming grin. "A few weeks ago, I think. Try getting Gabbie to admit it, though."

Jordi shook his head and stole another glance at Gabbie, but he looked more confused than disgusted, and Brink was pretty sure he wasn't going to freak out. He felt Peter skate toward them, but he resisted the urge to touch the other boy in front of Jordi. He'd already seen more than Brink ever planned for him to, and even if Jordi was going to be cool about them he didn't want to push his luck.

"Man, I'm never leaving you guys alone again," Jordi said. "I get grounded one time and everybody goes crazy."

"So you're cool with this?" Peter asked, and Brink could hear the worry in his voice.

For a second Jordi just looked at them, then he shrugged and looked away, but not fast enough for Brink to miss his blush. "Whatever, man. I don't really want to see it, but...Soul Skaters. We stick together, right?"

"Right," Brink answered, grinning and glancing over his shoulder at Peter. He could deal with the fact that Jordi wasn't a hundred percent comfortable with it, as long as they were still friends. Gabbie and Boomer would take some of the heat off them anyway, especially when Jordi realized having Boomer around sort of made him the odd man out.

He glanced over at the other couple, watching as Gabbie finally remembered her other skate and began pulling it on. "Looks like there's one more Soul Skater now."

"Yeah, I guess so," Peter answered, and when he smiled back at Brink his heart skipped a beat. For a second he almost wanted to blow off skating after all and drag Peter home with him, parents or no, but there was another part of him that wanted to stay and hang out with their friends.


End file.
